This invention relates to air enhancement systems, and particularly to air enhancement systems incorporating purification and enrichment systems.
The need for people to breathe cleaner air is ever increasing, as well as the incentives to breathe air with enhanced oxygen. In particular, cities with acute pollution problems, for example Beijing, Bangkok, Delhi and many other cities, the pollution is so bad that people commonly have difficulty breathing and are prone to develop asthma and other respiratory disorders.
Many activities may be performed at higher levels with enhanced oxygen and/or cleaner air. Enhanced oxygen is presently used in many medical applications, particularly recovery applications to promote patient healing and recovery. If accessible to a broader population base, enhanced oxygen may be used to enable people to live healthier and to more energetically carry out and enjoy their daily lives. In addition, many extreme conditions may be alleviated with enhanced oxygen, such as functions at high altitudes. Additionally, many athletes experience increased energy with increased oxygen content in their breathing air.
Therefore, a need exists for a system that enables people to breathe cleaner air, and possibly oxygen enriched air, while preferably being portable and capable of extended periods of use.
The above-discussed and other problems and deficiencies of the prior art are overcome or alleviated by the several methods and apparatus of the present invention, wherein an oxygen enrichment system is provided including an oxygen source and a mixer for mixing standard or low oxygen content air (i.e., having about 20% oxygen or less).
Further, an enriched air system is provided which includes an air purifier and an oxygen enrichment system. In certain embodiments, the oxygen enrichment system comprises an oxygen generating apparatus based on an electrical or pressure driving force. In other embodiments, the oxygen enrichment system comprises an oxygen source such as a chemical oxygen source based on conversion of hydrogen peroxide.
The above-discussed and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and drawings.